This Seat is Taken
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: Claudine just wants her spot on the couch back. Or so she says.


"That's my spot."

"I don't see your name on it."

Claudine grit her teeth. "You know I sit there! You're doing this on purpose!"

Futaba did not even bother to look up from the script she was flipping through, leaving Claudine to glare down at her in silence. The seat at the end of the couch didn't belong to her, exactly, but it was a spot she liked to sit in. Besides, she was a little more annoyed about the way Futaba was sitting, with her feet propped up on the coffee table like some uncouth barbarian. That was unforgivable. She folded her arms and tapped her foot, as if waiting for some kind of response.

"You know I'm not just gonna get up if you stand there."

"You'll have to get up eventually."

"You have to stop standing there eventually."

Claudine groaned. This was like talking to a brick wall. "Yeah, well...you're-"

"Don't say short," Futaba said, finally looking up. Well, this was at least more of a response than Claudine had gotten previously. Was she going to get up? A sly smile crept onto Claudine's face.

"I wasn't going to say that," Claudine said honestly, "but it's true. You're short."

Futaba, much to Claudine's disappointment, said nothing, and instead turned back to the script. Claudine puffed out her cheeks, that tiny sliver of victory having been snatched away from her. She could even see Futaba silently mouthing her lines, completely ignoring her. How dare she? Futaba's sheer nerve was grating, and it was making Claudine burn inside. Something had to be done.

"Hey!" She said, suddenly shouting. "I'm talking to you, you little bean sprout!" Again, she was ignored. She stamped her foot. Again, no reaction. Well then, she supposed, now was the time to become impossible to ignore. Dropping to her knees, she grabbed the script and ripped it out of Futaba's hands, ignoring her shout of protest. Now that she had the room for it, Claudine brought her face closer to Futaba's, glaring right into her eyes in what was surely an intimidating manner. "Give me my seat back, you little midget."

The closeness of their faces allowed Claudine to see every flash of thought in Futaba's eyes. She couldn't identify all of them, but she knew she didn't see any hint of surrender. They stayed like that for a long time, gazing into each other's eyes, both breathing hard from the tension. And then there was something warm pressed against her lips.

Claudine leaned into the kiss, pleased with the direction this was going. It was gentle, just a simple brushing of lips, but it was exactly what she wanted. Futaba's lips were soft and velvety, and it took a lot to pull away from them, even if just for a moment.

"How bold of you."

"You were asking for it."

Claudine dove forward, their lips colliding once again, this time with significantly more energy. She caught Futaba's lower lip with her teeth as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and pull her closer, deepening the kiss. A tongue brushed against her own lips, but she wasn't about to let her guard down that easily. Her own tongue slipped out in defense, holding off the invader as best she could. In the midst of their tongue war Claudine felt something pawing at her chest, and that's when she remembered something particular she'd noticed about Futaba.

"You just can't behave yourself around boobs, can you?" She said as Futaba broke the kiss to focus on things she clearly had much more interest in.

"Nope," She said, not even looking up as she rolled Claudine's shirt upward. Both of Futaba's hands went immediately to Claudine's breasts, taking big handfuls and squeezing through her bra. Claudine actually moaned, much to her embarrassment.

"You have the stupidest look on your face right now," She said in an attempt to draw attention away from her own obvious arousal. Futaba's expression was indeed somewhat dopey-looking, with a big dumb grin spread across her reddened face as she kneaded eagerly. Claudine even swore she was drooling. No wonder she was always playing young boys, she sure had the mindset of one sometimes.

"Don't care, you just have some great boobs," Futaba said, nuzzling her face between said boobs as she reached back to undo Claudine's bra. The bra was thrown off to the side somewhere, leaving her nipples exposed. The air wasn't particularly cold, and Claudine would even go so far as to say she felt hot in that moment, and yet her nipples were stiff and hard within seconds. Futaba licked her lips like she was staring down a huge stack of pancakes before going straight for the kill. Claudine bit her lip in an attempt to hold back her involuntary moan of approval as Futaba's tongue teased the pink nub, flicking it and swirling around it. It was quickly stuffed into her mouth, sucked and nibbled with a hunger that was almost endearing. Almost. Claudine still found it juvenile, even as she felt her panties growing wetter from the treatment. Futaba bit down almost harshly on the nipple, and Claudine almost yelled in surprise. Her face, already red, seemed to turn an even deeper shade of scarlet as she glared down at Futaba, who she could feel humming contentedly against her breasts.

"Don't do that," She said, even though it had sent shivers down her spine. Futaba's gaze shifted upward at the comment, eventually meeting Claudine's. Without breaking eye contact Futaba bit down again. Once more a pleasurable jolt was sent through Claudine's body, but she wasn't going to stand for yet another act of blatant defiance. "Alright," Claudine gripped the sides of Futaba's head, "that's enough!" She threw Futaba down onto the couch, relishing her surprised yelp as she hit the soft surface. Claudine tugged down her panties agonizingly slowly, moving up Futaba's body as she did so. Eventually they had been removed completely and she was straddling Futaba's waist, her arousal threatening to drip down onto her shirt.

"What's the big deal? I know you liked it," Futaba said with a scoff. Claudine tutted.

" _Ma chérie_ Futaba," she said, moving up Futaba's body, "you got to sit in my spot," she was now straddling her chest, "you got to play with my boobs," Futaba audibly gulped as Claudine neared her final position, "and now you're going to pay me back. Are we clear?" Claudine's wet sex was now hovering right over Futaba's face. A drop of sticky liquid stretched out into a string before falling down onto her cheek.

"You're not actually mad, are you? You just wanted an excuse to sit on my face."

Claudine grit her teeth, blushing at the admittedly accurate assessment. "Just shut up and eat me!" As soon as the words left her lips two hands grasped her hips and pulled her downwards. A tongue brushed against her slit once, then twice, then three times, until it became a rapid assault. "Ah...fuck…"

Claudine could feel Futaba humming softly against her as her tongue moved upward towards her clit. It received similar treatment, the tip of Futaba's tongue lashing at it almost aggressively. As soon as she was done feeling one stroke the next was already in progress. Claudine leaned over and gripped the side of the couch for balance as Futaba's fast and aggressive treatment of one of her most sensitive spots threatened to knock her over. Her breathing was getting heavier as she felt a pair of lips wrap around the little bud and suck hard before returning to the tonguing. Very gently she began to grind her hips against Futaba's face, but found herself unable to continue when the grip on her hips tightened. Futaba's strength was something else, especially considering her body size. It was pretty hot.

Futaba eventually trailed her tongue back down to poke at Claudine's entrance, which she immediately started teasing. The tip of her tongue would sometimes make it past the opening but for the most part her efforts were concentrated on the outside. Claudine didn't have time for this. She was wound tight and she needed release as soon as possible, so she once again attempted to grind. Again Futaba stopped her, but this time the message seemed to have been received. She felt the tongue slip inside her, and instantly it began thrashing aimlessly.

" _Merde_ ," Claudine breathed, sweat now pouring down her body. At last she was getting the relief she had wanted this whole time, and it spread from her core throughout her whole body. She moaned loudly and unashamedly, not really caring or even considering that someone could just walk in on them at any time and catch them in this position. With every lick Futaba was bringing her closer to her peak, and at this point she could no longer be held in place. She practically rode Futaba's tongue as white flashed across her vision, her head becoming light and fuzzy. " _J-je jouis, je jouis_ Futaba!" She gasped as her arms nearly gave out, leaving her leaning over the couch. Futaba's assault continued even as Claudine was in the throes of her climax, soaking both her face and the couch she was lying on with hot, sticky liquids.

Claudine found herself slumped against the arm of the couch, red-faced and breathing like she'd just run a marathon. Shakily she lifted herself with her arms to look down at the girl below her. She scooted backwards just a little bit, enough to see her whole face and not just the top of it. Her skin shone with sticky release.

"You're heavy," Futaba said hoarsely.

Claudine huffed. "Yeah, well you're-"

"Please," Futaba said, rolling her eyes, "don't say short."

"I...I was going to say you were hot," Claudine said, yet another layer of blush spreading across her face. Futaba blushed heavily as well, but soon enough a toothy grin had spread across her face.

"Damn straight I am."

"Yeah, yeah, let me go find my underwear," Claudine said, finding the strength in her legs as she dismounted and placed her feet onto the floor.

Later, when clothes had been smoothed out and messes had been cleaned up, it almost looked like nothing had happened. The two sat on opposite sides of the couch, Claudine having been granted the end spot that the whole debacle had been over. It was Futaba who broke the silence.

"You know, you don't have to pick a fight with me the next time you wanna fuck. It's not like I'm gonna say no."

Claudine crossed her arms. "Asking is haaaaaard," She whined.

Futaba snorted. "And this is so much easier."

"Yeah," Claudine shot back, leaning over to gaze smugly over at Futaba. "And it's more fun."

"Oh I'll show you fun," Futaba growled as she crawled over into Claudine's lap. "Your room?"

Claudine grinned. "Showers."


End file.
